listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Place
Season 1 The Eternal Shriek: Chapter 7 * Janet - ''Killed when Chidi pushed her kill button: Resurrected Chidi's Choice: Chapter 10 * ''Professor Chidi Anagonye - ''Air conditioner fell on his head: Flashback - Resurrected What's My Motivation: Chapter 11 * ''Jason Mendoza/ Jianyu Li - ''Suffocated inside a safe while trying to rob a resturant: Flashback - Resurrected Mindy St Claire: Chapter 12 * ''Eleanor Shellstrop - ''Hit by a string of shopping carts then hit by a truck: Flashback - Resurrected * Mindy St. Claire - Gets Electrocuted by an electric train track Season 2 Everything is Great: Chapter 14 *''Janet - ''Killed hundreds of times by Michael because of the reboots: Resurrected every time Team Cockroach: Chapter 17 * ''Tahani Al Jamil - ''Crushed by a statue of her sister: Flashback - Resurrected Existential Crisis: Chapter 18 * Eleanor's dog - Suffocated in a hot car when her mom forgot to roll down the window: Flashback * Doug Shellstrop - Died of an unknown cause: Flashback The Trolley Problem: Chapter 19 * Unnamed Construction Worker - Ran over by Chidi in a simulation of the Trolley Problem * Henry - Ran over by Chidi in a simulation of the Trolley Problem Best Self: Chapter 23 *'Bad Janet '- Gets Marbelized by Michael The Burrito: Chapter 25 * Simulated Chidi - Erased by The Judge Season 3 The Brainy Bunch: Chapter 29 *'Trevor - Thrown into The Boundless Void Near The Door To Earth by The Judge Don't Let the Good Life Pass You By: Chapter 35 *Martin the Snail - Accidentally stepped on by Doug *''Eleanor Shellstrop -'' Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife '' '' *''Chidi Anagonye - Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife *''Tahani Al Jamil ''- Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife *''Jason Mendoza ''- Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife Chidi See's the Time Knife: Chapter 38 *''Derek - ''Killed hundreds of times by Mindy St Claire: Comes Back *''John Wheaton - Died of an unknown cause Pandemonium: Chapter 39 * ''Simone Garnett - ''Died of an unknown cause, although Shawn said it was hilarious Season 4 A Girl From Arizona: Chapter 40 *The Baby Elephant Made Of Pure Light - Presumably erased by Janet *Brent Norwalk' - Got drunk while driving a helicopter and crashed *''Derek - ''Killed by Jason Mendoza: Comes Back Tinker, Tailor, Demon, Spy: Chapter 43 *'Glenn'' - Blown up by Janet with Janet's lie detector: Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage Employee of the Bearimy: Chapter 44 *''Derek - ''Killed himself to reboot the 325 Janet Babies: Resurrected *The 325 Janet Babies - All killed when Derek rebooted himself: All Resurrected *'Rufus - 'Blown up by Michael with Janet's lie detector: Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage *'Vicky - 'Blown up by Michael with Janet's lie detector: Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage The Funeral to End all Funerals: Chapter 47 *Jason's Mother - Confirmed by Jason to have died of cancer *Random Good Place Janet - Marbleized by the Judge The Answer: Chapter 48 *Random Disco Janet - Marbleized by the Judge Between Chapter 48 and 49 * Several Good Place,Bad Place,Neutral and Disco Janet's - Marbleized by The Judge You've Changed Man: Chapter 49 * Random Neutral Janet - Marbleized by The Judge * '''Random Bad Place Janet '- Marbleized by The Judge * Random Disco Janet - Marbleized by The Judge * The Rest Of The Janet's Who Were Thought To Be Hiding The Earth Eraser - Marbleized by The Judge * ''Bad Janet '''- ''Marbleized by The Judge Whenever You're Ready: 52 * Pillboi, Donkey Doug, Waqas Al-Jamil, Manisha Al-Jamil, Kamilah Al-Jamil, Donna Shellstrop, Chidi's Mother, Eleanor's Roommates, Doug Forcett and Uzo - Died from an unknown cause * Tahani Al-Jamil - Most likely died when she became a demon * William Shakespeare - Mentioned to have went into the door and returned to the universe, after his essences were destroyed * ''Chidi Anagonye - ''Went into the door and returned to the universe, after his essences were destroyed * ''Jason Mendoza - ''Went into the door and returned to the universe, after his essences were destroyed * Doug Forcett - Went into the door and returned to the universe, after his essences were destroyed * ''Michael (Demon) ''- Form disintegrated when he became a human, after entering Earth * ''Eleanor Shellstrop ''- Went into the door and returned to the universe, after her essences were destroyed Category:TV Shows Category:TV